Selina Wasureru
Appearance Selina is a slightly tall young woman, silver haired women who typically wears a white, greek style dress. She has piercing blue eyes that match the jewels around her neck. Personality She is a fairly quiet women who keeps to herself most the time. When she does form a bond with someone, she will open up like a book and be the most loyal of companions. In battle, she turns deadly serious. She will do whatever it takes to protect those from dark magic that is misused. She has a tendency to be witty and sarcastic when it comes to dealing with Nikolai Ichor. She respects his power, but doesn't want that power to go to his head. So she likes to make little jabs at him and sprinkle him with dirt sometimes, just to see him freak out about being clean. History Selina grew up not knowing about her parents, for she was left on the side of the road all alone. Being forced to become a beggar and a thief, she learned how to play with peoples emotions to get what she needed. Due to her loneliness, she learned magic from watching mages on the streets and used this magic to form toys from objects around her. Mages would give her spare Jewels for food. Countless mages try to get her to join their guilds, but refused because either it was out of pity or only cause she had high magical talent. Her quick fingers got her in a bit of trouble, but she always managed to escape any prison they put her in. For she was able to change the construction of the cage and use Sleep Magic to put guards to sleep. Later in her teen years she was caught by guards who managed to see her steal a jeweled necklace for a cruel nobleman. She tried to use her magic to get away, able to easily escape their grasp, she took off running down an alley way where she ran into a tall blond man with crystal blue eyes. He was a Mage and was the most powerful she ever met. This man happened to be Nikolai Ichor, who showed her true kindness and only later offered her a place to stay at a guild that he had formed. He at one point made her one of his S-Class mages. Feeling indebted for the kindness that Nikolai showed her, Selina vowed to herself that she join the guild and payback the nice gesture of providing her a home and a family. Wearing the necklace as a reminder of her past, she has now set her sights on becoming a strong mage of Pantheon and sticking close to the man that rescued her from the streets. Magic and Abilities Object Manipulation Magic- Selina is able to change the form of any inanimate object into a different form or substance all together. However its limits on size and diameter is this it cannot be longer than 10 meters and cannot weight more than one ton. Any object that surpasses one or both of those parameters are beyond her power. These are the limits, beside not affecting Flora and Fauna. Also, it cannot be used to destroy matter, as that is taboo. * Density Whip-''' Selina unties the chords that she keeps on her arms and changes the properties and densities of the chord. She is able to form it into a steel shield and then quick form it into a lightweight whip. This can be effective when she times it right, as she can use the whip to strike an opponent and then quickly change the density of the whip while it's still in contact with the target to weigh a ton and cause serious damage. [[Sleep Magic|'''Sleep Magic]]- This magic gives Selina the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets. She typically, accomplishes this by waving her hands in front of the face of her opponent. *'Baku Feast'- Selina casts a horrific nightmare on those whom she puts to sleep. This nightmare causes such powerful psychological effects that the body reflects the pain caused within the nightmare. She is able to dive into the deepest corners of a targets psyche and bring to life their greatests fears, or she will create a dark manifestation of her own. *'Bubble Lullaby'- Selina is able to use any free standing water, sweat, or other liquid to form bubble with a powerful sleep magic inside it. When these bubbles are popped, they dust anyone in the vicinity and cause them to fall asleep. [[Law of Weakness|'Law of Weakness']]- Given to her by Nikolai Ichor, this is one of Selina's most formidable magics. She is able to height the senses of a target and make them much more susceptible to pain from a specific given attack. This magic has a cast time before it can damages Selina's own nervous system, so she will save this attack until her target is weak, and deliver a final blow. Great Magic Power: While technically the weakest of the S-Class mages of the guild she is by no means weak. She possess a great deal of magic power, and has learned to finely control it. Her MPF score was ranked at 2308. Trivia * Was given permission by Lady Komainu to take over this page.